


Stranger Sessions 1: Sebastian Stan

by curiouserncuriouser, wermadashatters18



Series: Stranger Sessions [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Begging, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, But pretty close, Caring Sebastian, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Lingerie, Makeouts, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Oh gosh I guess I'll strip with a hot dude, Oral Sex, Photo Shoots, Photography, Pictures, Seb is adorable, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Silly Questions, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Well not nude exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/pseuds/curiouserncuriouser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/pseuds/wermadashatters18
Summary: Photo shoot? Blind Date? A little bit of both? You agreed to a photo shoot that involves getting down to your lingerie with a stranger. And then you find out the stranger is none other than Sebastian Stan...
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stranger Sessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943410
Comments: 51
Kudos: 87





	1. "Oh! You're..."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series inspired by this [gorgeous photo shoot](https://www.facebook.com/kaylaruizphoto/posts/3671955142867985). [wermadashatters18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/profile) and I thought that it would be fun to collaborate and write a few stories with this idea as a prompt. This first one is by me, [curiouserncuriouser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/profile), next you'll see something by wermadashatters18. So look out for stories from both of us, subscribe to the series!

“I’m sooooo excited for this! It’s going to be so much fun!” Jamie practically squealed over video chat.

Sabrina replied,, “I’m literally tingling with excitement, this is going to be the best!”

“Well, speaking of tingling…you know how, for your photoshoot, everything’s all completely set and we don’t have to do anything else to prep, you just have to get your pretty ass to the studio?”

“Jesus, what have you done now?” Sabrina rolled her eyes. Jamie was one of her oldest friends, she knew how she could get when she had artistic inspiration.

“Nothing! I swear! Well…not yet, anyway. I just…had this idea. Have you heard of ‘stranger shoots’?”

“No, but this sounds terrifying. Go on.”

“Well, I’ll send you some examples. Basically, it’s when you take two complete strangers, introduce them on camera, and then do a photoshoot together.”

“Uh-huh. And when you, a _boudoir_ photographer, say ‘a photoshoot’: how clothed are these strangers?”

“Well…”

“I KNEW IT.”

“You’d start with clothes on! You’d come out in a beautiful dress, you’d meet the guy, and then if you’re both okay with it, those sexy drawers I picked out for you would just...get a witness.”

“You are so…I don’t even know what to say to you. This seems pretty ridiculous, even for you.”

“No, you’ll love it! You wanted a sexy photoshoot. This would be that…with a sexy guy!”

“You didn’t…you didn’t already ask someone did you?”

“Mayyyyybe?” 

Sabrina groaned, “I’m going to _kill_ you.”

“You love me!”

“That’s the only thing keeping me from finding a way to kill you right now despite the distance.”

“So you’ll do it?”

“Woah woah woah, I never said that!”

“Pleeeeeeease?”

“At least give me a little more to go on! What if I turn around and decide the guy is not sexy, despite my _lesbian_ best friend’s assurances? Or what if he creeps me out, or I just don’t feel comfortable?”

“You can tap out at any time! Of course! I’m not a monster!”

“You absolutely _are_ a monster!”

“And as for the sexiness of the guy, I promise: he’s a _nice_ piece. He’s done some modelling and stuff before, he’s a total pro, and ladies love him.” Jamie’s eyes darted up to somewhere beyond the phone.

Sabrina panicked for a moment, “Is he…is he there with you right now?”

“…no?”

“He IS, isn’t he? Can I talk to him?”

“No! That would ruin the surprise! C’mon, pleeeease?”

“Are you going to post these?”

Jamie assured her, “Only if both of you are okay with it.”

“I dunno, this seems…”

“It’s _brilliant_! What are you afraid of?”

“Literally everything.”

“Don’t be a chickenshit. Worst-case scenario, there’s no chemistry, no clothes come off, and I send him on his merry way. And then you and I do the shoot we planned. Best-case scenario, you meet a hot new…”

“JESUS shut up! He’s there with you and you…ugh. Fine! FINE! I’ll do it. But you owe me _so_ hard!”

“I dunno, I think you’re both going to owe _me_ at the end of this…”

“I hate you so much…”

“I love you tooooo!”

They said their goodbyes and hung up, and Jamie turned, “She’s in! This is going to be _so_ good, Seb!”

Sebastian just smiled back, excited and nervous in equal measure.

“Okay, how you feelin’, baby girl?” Jamie asked

“Ridiculous,” Sabrina huffed.

“You look fucking hot.”

Sabrina looked down at herself. The black dress was floor length and flowy, with short, fluttery sleeves. It had a choker collar, but split below that and was very low-cut, any lower and she’d be showing off more belly than boob. But the teddy she had on underneath didn’t show, thanks to some judicious use of double-sided tape. Her hair was in big loose curls, and she was wearing quite a lot of makeup. “You don’t think it’s a _bit_ much?”

“I know it feels like a lot of makeup, but it’ll look really natural on the camera.”

“Bitch, these lashes ain’t foolin’ anyone,” Sabrina huffed.

“Well, they’ll look incredible, if not exactly god-given. Are you ready?”

“No, but we should do it before I chicken out.”

“Okay, let me put this blindfold on you, and I’ll set you up out there, then I’ll get him. I’m gonna set you up back-to-back. And remember: you can tell me at any time if you’re done.”

“I know. Thanks.”

As promised, Jamie got Sabrina blindfolded and then into position. She fussed a little, getting her hair just so and making sure the dress fell right. She took a few pictures, and Sabrina just tried to focus on her breathing, and trying not to barf. Eventually she smiled and scolded her friend, “Christ, just get him already!”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Jamie laughed, although the shutter went off a few more times before there was any other movement.

Sabrina heard Jamie’s footsteps, then a door and some muffled talking. Then two sets of footsteps, getting closer. Some shuffling behind her, then a body against her back. He was tall, she could tell, but other than that and the almost inaudible huff of laughter when their backs touched, she didn’t have anything else to go on.

Then she felt his fingers searching, blindly grasping. They landed on her arm, and she had a moment of almost panic, not sure what he was doing, but then his fingers traced lightly down her arm and he held her hand.

She heard him whisper, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Terrified, but good!” she admitted, matching his whisper.

He chuckled, “Me too, we’re off to a good start!”

Jamie interrupted with, “Okay you two, save the flirting for the camera! On the count of three, I want you to turn towards each other slowly, towards the hands you’re so adorably holding. Then I want you to take each other’s blindfolds off at the same time.”

Sabrina whined, “I don’t want to stab him in the eye!”

“Then don’t, you drama queen. Alright, any more objections?” she watched them both smile and shake their heads. “Okay, then…1…2…3!”

She moved slowly. Partly because it seemed like a dream, partly because of nerves, and also because she was still worried about accidentally hurting him. That would certainly start things on the wrong foot. He kept hold of her hand, and her free hand met his chest before the rest of her body bumped into him. She had thought she’d felt velvet against her arm when he held her hand, and touching his chest confirmed there was more velvet under her fingers. She started moving her hand tentatively up his chest, but felt him lift the hand he held up and place it on his cheek. 

“Ooh, clever!” she grinned, and felt his breath hot on her wrist as he huffed another little laugh. She took her other hand off his chest and traced it down his arm, taking his hand and lifting it to her own cheek. From there, they felt for the blindfolds, and when their fingers reached their goals, she said “Count of three?”

He nodded minutely, and she could feel his cheeks smiling. They counted together “1…2…3.”

She lifted his blindfold up onto his forehead, and he slipped hers down over her cheeks. She saw the corners of his eyes crinkle as his smile broadened and he said, “You’re gorgeous!”

Her eyes, however, went wide with shock as she said, “You’re Sebastian Stan!”

They both crumpled in a fit of embarrassed laughter, holding each other. When their giggles died down, Jamie said, “Seb, I would like you to meet Sabrina West. Sabs, as you so adroitly noticed, allow me to introduce Sebastian Stan. Seb and Sab!”

“It’s nice to meet you!” she giggled.

“You too!” he giggled back. “So I’m guessing Jamie didn’t cave and spoil the surprise?”

“God no, she’s been torturing me with it since she first told me! Did she tell you anything about me?”

“Nah, she refused. I think I’ve seen you in some of her work before, though.”

“Yeah, she likes to abuse friendship privilege to get free modeling whenever she can.”

“Thanks for the warning, she hadn’t hit me up for anything until this.”

“Oh, she definitely will! Just you wait, you said yes to this and now she’s totally gonna abuse it. Have you known her long?”

“Not really, she did a magazine shoot a couple months ago, but we got along well so we’ve hung out a few times.”

Sabrina was about to respond when Jamie interrupted, “Hey! Enough talk about me! Let’s get you two posing!” and started directing them.

Sabrina felt completely awkward at first. Sebastian was even hotter in real life, and having him close enough to touch, much less actually putting her hands on him, was almost too much to handle. His outfit had him looking like he’d just left an awards show, and had already started undressing. His tux jacket was indeed velvet, and a deep forest green color. The shirt underneath was white, no tie or anything, and the top few buttons were already open. When she’d seen him in pictures, she’d always wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his thick hair, and her hands already itched to do so. She didn’t, not yet. Everything already felt so scorchingly intimate. The way Jamie directed them, it felt like a date where they’d skipped straight to the will-they/won’t-they dance before they kissed.

Sebastian hadn’t entirely told the truth to Sabrina. It was true that Jamie hadn’t told him expressly who she’d had in mind for his “stranger,” but she had let enough information slip that he could figure out who she was referring to. He’d overheard her first name on the phone, and it wasn’t exactly a common name, so it was easy to track her down. He did a little social media stalking, that was how he knew he’d seen photos of Sabrina: because he’d sought them out. He actually hadn’t looked at any of the photos Jamie had taken for work, he’d found the photos on Jamie’s personal page of them just goofing around, getting drunk together, making silly faces. He didn’t stalk for long, he looked at a couple photos to make sure she was cute. Seeing her in reality…exceeded his expectations. Her eyes were just…enchanting. Her lips looked incredibly kissable. 

He felt a little bad touching her like this without getting to know her a little first. Obviously he’d done sex scenes and stuff before, but this was different. In those he’d at least met his co-stars. And this was…kind of like a blind date. He asked for consent before any move that seemed intimate. Even just to touch her waist, all the little things that, on a date, he wouldn’t go for without a sign from her that she was into it. She always smiled and gave it, and the little quirk of her lips each time made him inordinately excited.

Jamie had them do a couple prom-like poses, his hand on her waist as he stood behind her. He took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, just make little jokes, try to lighten the mood. Flirt a little. He could feel her relax in his arms a little, but not quite all the way. So he leaned down and bit her. Just a little nip on her ear, nothing that would hurt, just to surprise her a little. And it worked better than he’d hoped: instead of laughing, she gasped and leaned back against his chest more, her hand moving up to his jaw.

It felt a little like there were leaks in a dam, after Seb nipped her ear. Their touches started getting a little bolder, starting with her running her nails through his beard. Sabrina had long, natural nails, and wasn’t afraid to use them. She scratched at his skin and felt a little shiver go through him. That was really when things changed for her: it was one thing for Seb, professional good-looking-person and actor, to act like he was into her for the camera. Especially when the person behind that camera was her best friend, and had set them up specifically to do a sexy photoshoot. But that shiver wasn’t acting.

She turned her head up to whisper in his ear, keeping her hand on his jaw, “Was that okay?” She knew the answer, but wanted to ask anyway.

“ _That_ was amazing. What about if I do this,” he asked, running the backs of his knuckles down the inside of her arm.

“That’s nice…but watch out, because I can be pretty…” she cut herself off, laughing and squirming.

When she was composed enough to get back into the pose, he whispered, “Oh no, you’re ticklish? That’s dangerous information…”

Jamie told her to turn to face him, so she did. This was starting to feel like the cover of a romance novel. “I know, I regret divulging it already! It doesn’t seem fair for you to have this secret weapon against me.”

Now Jamie told him to pick up her leg, really lean into the romance novel look. Sabrina’s dress was split up her thigh, right up to her hip, so it would put a considerable amount of leg on display. He raised his eyebrows at her to get her consent and she nodded, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck to better steady herself. She was going to start moving her leg up, make it easy for him, but he leaned down and picked it up. When she felt his strong hands grip at her thigh, her hands involuntarily responded in kind, one gripping at the lapel of his jacket, the other carding into his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp. She thought for a moment that she’d moaned a little, it felt so good for her fingers to delve into his thick, soft hair. But then she realized the noise had come from him, and she felt even better.

“Now I guess we’re even,” he whispered.

She pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. Between nerves and the different poses they’d been in, she realized they hadn’t made much eye contact. But from the moment their eyes met, she no longer felt the need to pinch herself: this was real. If any part of her had still thought he was acting, or that those responses were just purely physiological reflexes, that part was duly silenced. He wanted her, and she wanted him.

Sabrina froze in his arms for a moment. She wanted to kiss him. Badly. And Jamie had made it clear that if both of them were into it, they could absolutely make out. Sabs brushed her off at the time, because it seemed so unlikely she would be able to get past the absurdity of the situation long enough to actually want to kiss anyone. And, even though she could tell he was into her too, he was a celebrity. Women probably got all up on him without his permission all the time. And what if she was misreading things?

Her eyes were darting all over his face, but mostly lingering on his lips. When he saw her lick her lips, he couldn’t wait. He gave her a little grin, and said “One…”

She smiled and took up the count, “Two…”

Their lips were almost touching when they both said, “Three.”


	2. Do you trust me?

When their lips met, smiling against each other, she felt like she was going to melt. She even ignored the gleeful little squeak she heard come from somewhere behind her, doubtlessly Jamie being pleased with herself. It was enough to keep her from fully jumping on Seb, however. She gave him one more quick rake of the nails on his scalp, and broke the kiss.

They rested their foreheads against each other, smiling. What was it about the crinkles around his eyes that were so hot? She suddenly felt irrationally embarrassed, and buried her face against his neck. The ridiculousness was just catching up with her all of a sudden. It was, bar none, the strangest situation she could recall being in, and she’d been in some doozies.

Sebastian loved her sudden blush, it meant they were on the same page. His anxiety had been gnawing at him ever since Jamie had brought up this whole thing. And it hadn’t helped that Sabrina had recognized who he was. He’d thought it would feel easier if she just thought he was a random friend-of-a-friend. After the initial shock had worn off, his nerves didn’t let up, because now they were both mutually anxious. And, while he had been hoping it was just nerves and attraction for her, he’d worried it was something else. So when they kissed…wow. It was just a simple, innocent kiss, even if he was very nearly grabbing her ass. The world felt like it all faded away, narrowed down to that one point of their lips touching. And her embarrassment afterwards reminded him that she wasn’t really a model. She was a cute girl kissing a boy she thought was cute, and about to put a whole lot of trust in him by getting down to her underwear with him. 

He leaned down to her ear and asked, “Hey, do you trust me?”

She tensed up ever so slightly, but whispered, “Yeah!” She kept her face against his neck, even with the scratchiness of his beard, she didn’t trust herself to do anything else in that moment. She felt him lift his head and look around her, and figured he must have mouthed something to Jamie. Shit, if he was conspiring with Jamie, Sabs knew she was done for.

He moved her other hand up from his chest to around his neck, and added a quick, “Hold on tight!” before he bent to pick up her other leg, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving to press her up against the brick wall behind him. She made a very undignified noise that was somewhere between a scream, a squeal, and a screech, but faded into laughter. He chuckled again, and asked, “Is this okay?”

That chuckle was going to be her undoing. She decided to be a little bold, and she kissed him. This time it wasn’t an innocent first kiss though. He had her pinned to the wall, fingers digging into her ass, and as wrapped around him as she was…there could be no more pretense of innocence. She kissed him deeply, both hands delving through his hair, arching her back up off the wall to make sure their bodies had as much contact as possible. It was Seb’s turn to be a little surprised at first, but it was only a flash before he was kissing her back with equal ardor.

To Sabrina’s immense relief, Jamie finally shut up, so the only thing she could hear over the sound of them breathing was the shutter firing away. This time, when they broke the kiss, it was Seb that buried his face in her neck, and she was left laughing. She gave a little gasp when he nipped at her neck in revenge for her laughter, but then he whispered between kisses, “I think I might need to cool down for a bit.”

“Yeah, me too,” she agreed, but noticed he didn’t move. “You know, it might be hard for either of us to cool down when you’ve got your hands on my ass and I’ve got my legs wrapped around you,” she pointed out, and took her turn nipping at his ear. He gave her that little chuckle again, and then inhaled deeply, breathing her in and pressing her against the wall one last time before putting her down. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning: he was already getting hard, and that preview was making her mouth water.

He lowered her to the ground, but held her in place with a hand at her hip. He propped himself up on his forearm against the wall, leaning over her. She looked up at him, hands back at his lapels to hold him in place, “Is this how you intended to cool down? It doesn’t seem much cooler…”

“Well, if I’m really gonna cool off, I’d have to go outside, and I don’t think I can bring myself to do that,” he kept giving her that saucy little grin of his, knowing exactly what kind of effect it would have on her.

“Oh? So then what are you planning to do next?”

“I’m gonna try to force myself to just talk to you, instead of carrying you over to the bed. Until Jamie gets pissed, that is.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, “And what are we going to talk about?”

He took a deep breath and then heaved a long sigh. “I can barely think right now, I hope you weren’t expecting me to be witty.”

“Not really. Do you want me to try to distract you, or make it worse?”

“For now, distract me. Otherwise this is going to be a long, hard shoot…”

“Pfft,” was roughly the sound she made when she couldn’t control the laughter that burst out of her, she started cracking up.

Seb looked up at the ceiling, “Yeah, I heard it as it was coming out of my mouth, but it was too late.”

Jamie interrupted, “Okay, with that cute laughter, whatever it was about, I think it’s time for another pose. How ‘bout we go over to the chair?”

Seb stepped back and bowed in a “ladies first” type gesture, and Sabrina took his hand and pulled him over to the low leather armchair. Jamie told them where to go and what to do, and had Seb in the chair first with Sabrina leaning over the back. They tried a few different poses, her over one shoulder, her reaching down his chest, him looking up at her. 

To distract him and cool things down a little, Sabrina decided to have a little fun with it. She started asking him questions, but not normal getting-to-know-you types of questions. Just silly things. What was his favorite kind of dinosaur? Is cereal a soup? If he could make any animal the size of an elephant, what would he choose? Things like that. She would time it so she asked just when they were about to finish with a serious pose, when they were trying to smolder, just to watch his face break into a smile. She was becoming positively addicted to all his different smiles. 

Seb knew it was supposed to be a distraction, try to calm their raging hormones, but it absolutely wasn’t working. It made him want her more, just seeing her be funny and weird and confident. True, it wasn’t adding to the “I want to tear her clothes off right NOW” feeling, but he wanted to kiss her more. He  _ liked  _ her more. This was going to be trouble.  _ She  _ was trouble.

When she asked, “What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever worn?” he couldn’t take it anymore. He loudly grumbled, “That’s it!” and pulled her into his lap to start kissing her. He’d kiss her senseless if he had to, because the alternative was letting her ask silly questions until he fell in love with her, and he couldn’t do that. His fingers were tangled in her soft curls, then his other hand was on her leg to hold her in place as he kissed her. This was the smiling, playful, fun kiss, where they wanted to keep laughing but couldn’t keep their lips apart. It heated up, though. To the point that Jamie had to clear her throat to remind them they weren’t alone. She gave a vague, “At least try a different position,” and then mumbled something that Sabrina thought sounded like “horn dogs”.

Sabrina decided it was her turn to take charge, so she rearranged herself so she was straddling Seb’s lap. It put them right back on dangerous ground, but she was pretty sure that any position would feel that way at this point. They kissed some more, and she resisted the urge to grind herself down on his cock. She didn’t think he’d be embarrassed of his boner (really, it was not something to be embarrassed about), but she knew she’d be embarrassed if she left a wet spot on his pants. So she pulled her face from his, and asked, “Can I trust you?” He just nodded dumbly. “Then hold on to my hips,” she instructed, and gave him the barest second to comply before she did a backbend from her position in his lap, draping herself down to the floor.

Jamie nearly killed herself scrambling around to get a better angle. She got some more shots, praising Sabrina loudly the whole time, but before Sabrina could get back up Seb said, “Hold on,” and started rearranging himself. He moved so he was supporting her back with one strong arm, and used the other to reach up her body, hand gently wrapped around her throat. After a few more shots, he pulled her back up to a seated position in his lap, and just tried to keep his composure as she beamed down at him, hair falling around their faces.

They heard the sound of Jamie dramatically collapsing to the floor, “That’s IT! Hoo, I need a break, I can’t handle what just happened. Okay, let’s take 5, and then maybe move to the bed? If you’re still onboard, this will be when we start taking clothes off, if you’re okay with it…”

They both immediately and enthusiastically agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heating up! This chapter is a little on the short side, but the next two...will be worth the wait! 🔥 Let us know what you think!  
> -curiouserncuriouser


	3. Did you miss me?

They kept some physical distance between them during the break. Sabrina went to touch up her makeup, and make sure after the gymnastic maneuvers that her lingerie was still in place. Probably wouldn’t do anything to turn Seb off, but if she was overflowing in any unintended ways and the camera caught it, either they’d have to reshoot that part and kill the mood, or the photos would become a bit more...unsharable. 

When she was all sorted, she came out of the changing room she’d used, and Seb was waiting. He kept it simple with a, “Hey.”

“Hey,” she grinned, “long time no see.”

“Did ya miss me?” he grinned back.

“Wow, that’s quite a line!”

“I was working on it the whole time you were in there.”

“Ah, I can tell, very finely-crafted.”

“Thanks! So...did you?”

“Maybe a little...hey, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Have you ever...done anything like this before? I mean, I know you’re an actor, you’ve probably done sex scenes before…”

“But nothing like this.”

“Really?”

He closed the distance between them, “Really. I mean...I’ve done sex scenes, yes. And modeling that was a little...sexy. But this is…” He raked his fingers through his hair and she had to put in a lot of effort to stay focused. “This is different. I dunno. Normally a sex scene is scripted, you have someone telling you very expressly what to do, where to put your hands, how to move your body, everything. It’s not natural, and while you can take a break or change some of the blocking if you're having a hard time getting into it or if you’re uncomfortable, it’s still kind of forced. This is...all by choice. It’s like a blind date, you could have bolted if you want to. You’re not paid to be here, your career isn’t riding on you pretending to like me. You like me, I think. And I definitely like you. In fact, it’s like the opposite of doing a scene with someone, and it’s more honest than going on a date. I’m not playing any games, I don’t think you are either. We’re just...letting the chemistry take over.”

“I like that,” she gave him kind of a shy smile.

“Why, have you done something like this before? Don’t tell me Jamie has a whole series of these lined up for you…”

She laughed at that, “No, this is definitely a first for me, too. I mean, when Jamie’s abused my friendship to use me as a model, it’s just to fill out her portfolio, and usually my clothes stay on.”

“‘Usually’? So she has others where your clothes come off?”

“Oh, don’t you want to know?”

“Yeah, I really,  _ really  _ do.”

“Well, let’s survive this photo shoot before we talk about sharing nudes,” she patted him on the chest and walked past him towards the bed.

He had to choose real quick whether he wanted to follow after her or watch her walk away. He compromised: watched the first few steps, then sprinted after her.

“Okay, lovebirds,” Jamie said as he caught up. “I’d ask how you’re feeling, but...I was there for the first part. I think I got the idea. So...I thought it would be hot if you helped each other undress. Sabrina only has the one layer, and if I had to guess, Seb’s pretty excited for that, so let’s start there! If that’s okay? You okay, Sabs?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Let’s do this!”

Seb walked up behind her, running the backs of his knuckles up her arms, and watching the goosebumps form in their wake. He brushed her hair out of the way, collecting it over her shoulder. He really took his time with it, going as slow as he could, moving to her zipper and inching it down. He had to reluctantly give her a little space, so Jamie could get a better shot of his finger trailing along the newly-exposed skin. But as soon as he could, he pressed into her back again. He pulled the dress off one shoulder, kissing it as soon as he could. Then he slid it off the other shoulder, and just like that, the dress fell to the floor with a soft rustling noise.

He took time just to look at her. The teddy was a halter-top style, and just as low cut as the dress was. All black lace and delicate-looking straps. “You look incredible,” he whispered in her ear before taking a step back. The back side of the lace barely even existed, mostly just a strip of lace over the top of her ass. “Cheeky” was what he’d heard the look called before, and he appreciated the name on at least two levels. 

She stepped out of her dress, heels still on. And turned to him, “Well, now it’s your turn…”

Seb knew he was in huge trouble. From the look Sabrina gave him, he wanted to tell Jamie to leave so he could just tear his own clothes off and be alone and naked with Sabrina. But that couldn’t happen. So he just savored her expression, knowing that every second he’d spent torturing her with slow touches, she was about to repay ten-fold, and he was wearing a lot more clothing than she was.

She prowled up to him, front-to-front, and slipped her hands up his chest, under his jacket. She tilted her head up, and he could feel her hot breath on his neck, her lips hovering just at his beard line. “I really like this jacket. The velvet feels so good…” she whispered, a husky edge creeping into her voice. He took the opportunity to spread his hands over her back, press her a little closer into him. “But the velvet’s gotta go,” she half-sighed, sounding simultaneously disappointed and pleased with herself. She pushed it off his shoulders, and he released her long enough to let it fall off his arms.

Now she got ahold of his suspenders. She didn’t say anything, he could just sense her smile as she tucked her fingers under the straps and gave them a quick snap before running her fingers up and down, slowly, dragging it out before pushing them off his shoulders, too. 

She wrapped her left arm around to his back and up to hold on to his shoulder, and started undoing his shirt buttons single-handedly. It was a bit of a feat, given how starched the shirt was, but she had talented fingers. She didn’t take his shirt off, not yet. She moved her hands under his shirt, over the planes of his stomach, up his chest to his shoulders. But when he expected her to push the shirt off, her hands reversed course. She started dotting slow kisses down his neck, over his chest. She put her hands on his hips, steadying herself as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him, continuing the course with her lips the whole way. 

Then she surprised him again. The fingers of one hand slid under the waistband of his pants, but the other hand extended back up his chest. When it got as far as she could reach, he was itching to touch her again, so he took her hand, holding it to his chest for a moment before bending and pressing his lips to her palm. He also laced the fingers of his other hand into her soft hair. He heard a little noise from Jamie, he’d forgotten she was there. But he was extremely grateful: he’d never been so excited at the prospect of reviewing proofs, but these were going to be spectacular. 

He snapped out of his anticipatory daydream when Sabrina curved her fingers into claws and dragged them down his front. He wasn’t sure he was going to retain consciousness through this process, especially when she started slowly drawing her finger along the inside of his waistband. The process of unbuttoning and unzipping his fly felt almost anti-climactic to him.

Not to her, though. As much fun as it had been torturing him and putting on a show, Sabrina had been driving herself crazy as well. Especially knowing that this tease wasn’t going to end with him tearing their clothes off and them getting sweaty together. Not with Jamie standing right there, anyway.

And, as there wasn’t really much else Sabrina could do on her knees in front of nearly-naked Sebastian that was going to be appropriate for this shoot, she stood. Seb offered a hand to help her up, and when she was standing again Jamie was already starting to explain what they should do next, but he pulled Sabrina in for a hug. He kept her hand in his, and wove the fingers of his free hand into her hair. She thought he was going to kiss her again, but he just held her. It was so sweet and unexpected, she almost didn’t know what to do. Fortunately, her body did, so she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled up to him. She felt him kiss the top of her head, then pull their hands up so he could kiss her palm before pressing it to his chest. 

Eventually Sabrina realized she hadn’t heard anything from Jamie in a while, and she looked up to see Jamie pretending to look elsewhere. Sabs chuckled, “What are you doing, you nerd?” 

“I just...it was so hot, then it was so fucking  _ sweet _ ...I got a couple shots but then it just felt intrusive!”

Seb smiled and buried his nose in Sabrina’s hair, not quite willing to let go just yet. Sabrina replied, “Jamie, you do know that you are a photographer and this is a photoshoot, right?”

“I know, I just thought you two looked like you needed a moment. But, hey, the sooner we get the last shots on the bed, the sooner I can leave you two alone…”

Seb took that cue to start backing Sabrina to the bed.

Jamie had them do a few specific poses, various combinations of them sitting, or draping themselves across the bed. They were sexy, and they looked great on film, but they were a little less intimate, despite all the little stolen touches and lingering glances.

“Okay, now...well, we can do more kissy/sexy shots. But I’m just going to let you figure it out yourselves. Just, please: no actual fucking until I’m gone.”

Seb was lying on his back with his head towards the foot of the bed, and Sabrina moved to sit next to him. She leaned over him for a moment, and asked, “You sure you’re still okay with this?”

“Absolutely. You?”

She just smiled and nodded, then threw her leg over his stomach so she could straddle him. She felt powerful, on her knees looking down at this incredible man. It wasn’t really because he was famous, if she was honest she didn’t know most of his movies. His hotness was undeniably a part of it, feeling his abs under her fingers in that moment was not hurting her mood. But there was this...something else about him. Something special. The way he looked at her wasn’t just a “hey, pretty lady, wanna fuck?” kind of way. It felt like he saw so much more when he looked at her, like he already knew her, even if they’d just met under an hour ago. When she leaned down, face hovering over his and hair tumbling all around them, the sweet smile on his face as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and pulled her in for a kiss made her heart feel like it was going to beat out of her chest.

She had to mentally pull back a little. She couldn’t let it get too sweet, not at this point. There was still so much room for everything to go wrong for them, she didn’t want to risk getting hurt. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t keep things hot. She slid herself down his body, settling between his legs. His cock was nestled between her breasts, but she didn’t think that would come across in the photos. She put her hands up his body, flexing her nails into claws again. Seb dropped his head back over the edge of the bed, so she couldn’t see his face for a moment.

When he moved his head again, he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at her. Sabrina lay her head down so it was pillowed on her arm, that added a touch of innocence to the whole sultry tableau, making him want her more. He asked, “If animals could talk, what species would be the rudest?”

It had its intended effect: her face lit up in a smile and she laughed. Her head dropped to his stomach as she tried to get herself under control. “That’s hard to say...cat seems a little obvious. I bet it would be something small, that really feels like it’s got something to prove. A shrew or something?”

He grinned back, “A shrew? That seems really on-the-nose.”

“Self-fulfilling prophecy, maybe?” she shrugged. “Besides, they don’t know we call them ‘shrews’.”

He took the hand that was still stretched up his torso and brought it up to kiss her wrist. He gave it a little tug, and she took the hint, moving up to kiss him again. He immediately rolled her under him, she shrieked and giggled, even if she wasn’t exactly surprised. He took a moment to rearrange her hair, both so it didn’t get pulled and so it looked dramatic, falling over the side of the mattress. He was tender and gentle, and that was the part that came as a bit of a surprise. Seb was a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guh, I just love how cute these two turned out to be together! Thoughts? Also: do you have any answers for their funny questions?
> 
> xoxo,  
> curiouserncuriouser


	4. Where the chemistry takes us

Then they got back to it, and things really started to heat up. He laced their fingers together, pressing her hands to the bed. Then slid his hands to her wrists. She couldn’t stop her back from arching a little. He had been straddling her hips, holding her in place, but at that movement he changed things up and settled himself between her legs. She squirmed under him a little, gasping a little as she wrapped her legs around his hips almost reflexively, and felt his cock lay right at the juncture of her legs. She threw her head back with her eyes shut, she knew it would make for incredible photos, but also she didn’t think she could look Sebastian in the eye right now. She didn’t think she could handle the look he had to be giving her. 

When he released one hand, she almost opened her eyes to see what he was doing, but then she felt it reappear around her neck. He was perfectly gentle, but just the feeling of his strong hand there...she gripped at his forearm with her free hand, wordlessly encouraging him.

He reminded himself that they couldn’t actually have sex right now, and filed that encouragement away for later. Leaning down, he kissed along her jawline and neck, still holding her in place. He could feel her breath coming a little quicker, and he was starting to feel his self-control flag. Especially when she moved her hand to the back of his head, curling her fingers into a fist and squeezing, simultaneously pulling his hair and pushing him closer to her.

She moved her lips to his ear, huskily whispering, “What’s the weirdest thing you’ve seen on public transportation?”

He collapsed on her, laughing, and she gave him a little peck on the ear. This woman...she was beyond trouble. He was going to need to hold onto her, and not just for tonight. He hadn’t gone into this shoot with any real expectations. He knew she was cute, Jamie had said she was cool, but really he’d tried to think of this more as a modeling job than anything else. He’d hoped there would be chemistry, and he’d get to make out with a cute girl. If she was okay with releasing the photos, his fans would go nuts and it would help Jamie’s business. And if she wasn’t: then he’d have some hot pictures of a fun day. If they were feeling it and they hooked up, even more fun and good memories. But he certainly hadn’t been looking for a relationship. He’d kind of given up on the notion of one. With his career, they just seemed like more trouble than they were worth, and the women he’d seen just hadn’t really kept his interest. Sabrina, on the other hand...he didn’t know anything about her, other than how their bodies felt together and how it felt to make her smile, and he already couldn’t get enough.

He moved his hand around to the back of her neck, and snaked his other around her waist, sitting up and taking her, laughing, with him. They just stayed there for a moment, wrapped in each other’s arms and shaking with laughter. She moved, cradling his face in her hands and kissing him through their smiles and laughter.

After a bit and a few more photos, Jamie cleared her throat, “I’m sorry to interrupt you adorable weirdos, but we actually don’t have the studio for much longer. Another photographer gets the space in about 15 minutes. I’ll clear a couple things out to my car, and you can get dressed. Great job, both of you, this was amazing! And Sabs...I’m guessing I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Sabrina smiled and nodded, still wrapped in Seb’s arms and not relishing the idea of him letting go. “Thanks, James! You’re the best!”

“You’re goddamn right I am!” Jamie chuckled, and started putting her equipment away.

Sabrina looked back down at Sebastian, and felt her heart squeeze at the look he was giving her. “I should probably…”

“Kiss me again?” he beamed up at her.

She moved her thumb over his lips, and he gave it a little kiss, then she leaned in to replace her thumb with her lips.

Jamie shouted, “No more camera-worthy cuteness until I’m gone!” at them, and they laughed and broke the kiss. 

He helped her off his lap and off the bed, and they went to their respective changing areas. Sebastian didn’t think he’d ever gotten dressed so fast. But Sabrina took her time. She was starting to feel her nerves creep in. What if he saw her in her street clothes, and the shine wore off the apple? Or he had other plans for the evening? On the other hand...what if she went home with him, and the sparks continued to fly? How was she going to walk away from Sebastian after a day like today?

She got dressed, took off the false eyelashes and some of the makeup. She put her hair in a quick side-braid, to keep it out of her face. She gathered her stuff and took a few deep breaths before moving the curtain aside and stepping out.

Seb stopped breathing for a second. She was just standing there, but...oh, man. She was just wearing a baggy green sweater, hanging off her shoulder, and some tight torn-up jeans with some knee-high brown boots. He wanted to see how soft her sweater was. He wanted to see if she had cozy socks under the boots. He wanted to wrap her braid around his hand and give it a little tug. For now, he settled for just walking over to her. He couldn’t stop himself from bringing his hand up to her elbow: her sweater was soft.

“So...wanna grab a bite or something?” he asked.

“Not especially, no,” she grinned at him mischievously.

He raised his eyebrows, “Oh, did you have big plans tonight?”

“I guess that depends…”

He raised his hands, fingers crossed, “I’m hoping that it depends on me?”

She grabbed his crossed fingers and bit them. He just licked his lips, shaking his head in disbelief, and pulled her towards the exit. 

As soon as they got through his doorway, she dropped her bag and was on him. She didn’t want to waste another second.

He gladly pulled her into his arms, but broke the kiss, “Are you sure? You don’t want to slow down or anything, baby?”

“I don’t think I have ever wanted anything as much as I want to feel you inside me right now,” she said, and just looked up at him expectantly.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He picked her up, practically sprinting to his bedroom as soon as she wrapped her legs around him. The way she laughed into his neck...he just couldn’t move fast enough. But he put her down on the bed gently. He suddenly felt nervous. This was crazy, right? They met like two hours ago. He’d hooked up with women in less time than that, but...that was different. That was when he was a young drunk idiot with whatever hot piece of ass thought he was a hot piece of ass. Sabrina was the kind of woman he wanted to romance. Was he just a hot piece of ass to her?

But then her hands started to move up under his shirt, and he decided to table the mental discussion for later.

He started to pull his shirt over his head, but sat back and started taking her boots off. She did, in fact, have cute fuzzy socks on under the boots. She pulled her sweater off, and he felt almost a little sad that he didn’t get to be the one undressing her this time. But that quickly wore off when he saw she had something different on underneath, and he went to explore. The second he was within reach she was trying to pull his shirt up off his back, so he shucked it and got back to work. 

She was positively writhing under him before he even pulled the lace away and his lips closed on her nipple. She thrust her hips up against him, whining, “Seb...please, just…”

“Just what, baby?”

“Please just fuck me, I need…”

“Nope,” he grinned mischievously.

“What?!”

He chuckled, “I’m not just going to fuck you. I’ve got a whole to-do list first.”

She was getting desperate, “Please, Seb, I’ll do whatever you want later if you fuck me right now.”

“You’re an excellent negotiator, but no. Now sit back, be good, and let me eat your pussy,” he started kissing down her stomach.

“I said  _ please… _ ”

He shook his head, smiling, as he unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them over her hips, taking her panties off too. She took her bra off, and he finally got to see her in all her glory. Taking advantage of his distraction, she sat up and grabbed his cock through his jeans. “Pleeeeease?” she made a last-ditch effort.

“Not. Yet.” He pressed her back down to the bed and slid a finger into her slit. She bucked off the bed, grabbing blindly at his arm. His voice was low and rumbly, “Ohhh, this is going to be fun. I remember what a tease you were not all that long ago. How slowly you undressed me…” he realized she was holding his hand in place and trying to move her hips under his fingers, so he moved them away. “Damn, woman! Hold still!”

“You’re so mean! Anything you want, Seb, baby, I just need to feel y-” she cut off in a gasp as he slid his finger inside her. 

“Should I start asking you questions now? Distract you?”

“Okay, no dumb questions. Put that mouth to use, smart guy,” she laughed, pushing his face away.

He added a second finger, and settled between her legs, kissing down her thigh. “Sorry, was this what you meant? To just come down here and talk some more?”

“You are the worst and I will  _ leave _ !” she insisted between gasps.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he lowered his mouth to her clit. He wanted to do this all day, but she was so ready, and he was pretty sure she would kill him if she didn’t come soon, so he didn’t waste time. He smiled as she came on his fingers and tongue.

He chuckled as he wiped his beard off and moved back up her body. She laughed back, “Don’t you dare look all smug, Mr. Stan.”

“I can’t help it. It’s just my face.” 

“You better get your pants off, or I’m outta here.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Look, if you’re trying to get out of receiving a blowjob, that’s on you…” she shook her head. He rolled onto his back and made quick work of his belt and jeans. As soon as they were clear of his legs, she pounced on him, giggling “Oh, now who’s impatient?”

“Well, I couldn’t have you running away. If this gets you to stay…”

She laughed at that, “You’re so noble! Letting me suck your dick so I don’t have to leave?  _ You _ , sir, are a giver!”

“I mean, you were also just coming pretty ha...ha…” he tried so hard to finish the sentence, and he could power through the way she traced her fingernails over him, but not the way she grabbed his shaft. And when she lowered her beautiful lips, he was done just feeling her warm breath on him. He tried to distract himself, he pulled her hair tie off and unravelled her braid. But then his fingers were tangled in her soft curls, and shortly he could feel himself building faster than he wanted. “Get on the bed,” he ground out.

He found a condom and slid it on as fast as he could. He wanted to tease her about how smug she looked, but he couldn’t do it anymore. She pulled him in for a kiss as he entered her, and she gasped into his mouth. He went slow, stretching her, savoring her. The tremors of a small orgasm shook her almost immediately, leaving Seb wide-eyed with delight. She was a miracle, he’d wanted to make it good for her but he’d never dreamed that would be so easy. When she sighed, “God, you feel so good…” his self control slipped. He sped up, “Fuck, Sabrina...you’re perfect…” but soon they both lost the capacity for speech, just dissolved into little noises of encouragement. She came again, he almost laughed. “I know you have at least one more in you, baby. Come on, let’s see what you’ve got,” he growled.

She grinned, kissing him and pushing him off her, so she could reposition herself. When she turned around and put her hands against the headboard, he moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She looked over her shoulder and he kissed her, not wanting to let go of her for a second. He reached down to position himself, and he was inside her again. His thrusts were slow, and he took his time running his hands over her body. “Baby…” she whispered against his lips, “Please…”

He bent forward with her, letting her brace herself against the headboard but not ready to let go. Wanting to give her everything she asked for, so when she begged “harder” and “faster” he immediately complied. As they came together, she cried out his name, and he knew he’d already given her himself, too.

They cleaned up, and cuddled. Finally, Sabrina asked, “So...what do you think about pineapple on pizza?”

He chuckled, and squeezed her to his side. “It’s an abomination. You?”

“I don’t like pineapple in general, much less on pizza.”

“Weird. But I’ll take it. Do you always do that?”

“Do what?” 

“Ask funny little questions?”

She chuckled a little, “I guess... to diffuse situations. Divert.”

He couldn’t tell if that was what she was trying to do now. There was something sad about her laugh. He wanted to reassure her, “Sure as shit didn’t work on me.”

“Well, I don’t think anything would have diffused  _ that  _ situation,” she pointed out, gesturing vaguely to his crotch.

He turned her face to his, “Nothing  _ you  _ could have done, no.”

She sighed a little. “Thank you, Seb. For...everything today. For the shoot, for the sex, and just...being you, I guess.”

He lifted her chin up and moved so he could kiss her, look into her eyes. “Today was...that was incredible, Sabrina. Thank  _ you _ . And I should send Jamie a fruit basket or something.”

“She’ll be happy if you let her post some of the photos, it’ll be payment enough for her work.”

“I didn’t mean for the pictures, I meant for setting us up.”

She looked at him for a moment, and he didn’t understand the expression that he saw there. She looked almost...sad. Then she cracked, “Yeah, she’s gonna get a reputation as a pimp if she’s not careful.”

He realized where his misstep was, that he must have made this seem tawdry. “Oh, no, Sabrina, I...I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant...I’d really like to see you again. And I have Jamie to thank for getting us here in the first place.”

Now her smile was definitely a sad one, “You’re really sweet, Seb. I’d like to see you again. If you’ve got time before I leave, we could probably grab a bite or something.”

His brow furrowed, confused. “What do you mean, ‘before you leave’?”

“Seb, I live in San Francisco. I was just visiting Jamie for a fun girl’s weekend. I head out on Monday.”

He was stunned. “You  _ what _ ?”

Her face fell, “Oh, Seb, I’m so sorry! I thought you knew! I just figured this was…”

“No, Jamie neglected to mention that she was setting me up with an incredible woman who lives on the opposite side of the country from me,” he tried to keep the huffiness out of his voice, but he didn’t entirely succeed. He just felt so stupid.

“Seb, please, I’m sorry. I don’t think she could have known…”

“Known what? That you’re incredible?”

She gave him a sad smile, and sat up, moving toward the edge of the bed. “Seb, you’re being dramatic. I had an amazing time, but there are probably a thousand girls in New York just like me. I…”

He sat up, grabbing her arm to turn her back to him, “No, there’s not. And you know what? I don’t accept this.”

She shook her head, “What? What do you mean you ‘don’t accept it’?”

“You leaving. Either you’re going to stay here, or I’m going with you.”

Her chagrined laugh broke his heart, “Seb, that’s crazy. I’ve got to get back to work. And you...you have things to do, too. And you don’t even know anything about me.”

“I know that you’re funny. And you’re smart. And you’re kind, and thoughtful, and considerate, and gorgeous, and…”

“...and divorced, and boring, and overworked, and full of anxiety, and just kind of an all-around mess. Maybe even a serial killer, for all you know,” she added.

“You’re not a serial killer. And I’m all of those other things except divorced, and that one doesn’t matter to me anyway.  _ Have  _ you murdered anyone?”

“No.”

“Done anything else crazy illegal or cruel or universally acknowledged as immoral?”

“No, but I…”

“Well, I haven’t either. And I want to see where this goes. If it doesn’t work, fine, we’ll go back to our lives. But I won’t accept not  _ trying _ .”

“Seb, this is nuts. I had a really good time with you, and the sex was amazing. But we can’t just…”

“Just what? See where the chemistry takes us? Because it hasn’t steered us wrong yet. I’ve gotta know you, Sabrina. And I want to see this through. Don’t you?”

Shock. She was just...in shock. She’d spent the afternoon trying to protect herself. Trying to convince herself that this wasn’t real. It was just acting, smoke and mirrors, or just a sex thing. But every time she tried to diffuse things, to distance herself, she kept getting pulled back.  _ He  _ pulled her back. She thought she was getting too dangerously close to falling for him, she could tell by how badly she’d come to need his smile. But she hadn’t guessed he could be feeling the same way. Should she let that go?  _ Could  _ she let that go? 

“I...yeah, I do,” she finally answered.

He grinned that mind-blowing grin at her, and simply said, “Okay, so...are we gonna do this in San Francisco or New York?”

“How about we just figure out dinner first, and then decide who’s moving cross-country for whom, even though we haven’t really even had a first date yet.” It sounded insane to say it aloud. But...she liked the idea of a little insanity. It was about time she did something crazy.

“I’ll order pizza, and then you tell me about San Francisco,” he offered, but tackled her to the bed, kissing her until neither of them could breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Guh, they're so cute together it kills me! Thanks so much for sticking with this story, it's been so fun to write and it brings me so much joy to know other people have liked it too! I decided to post the last chapter a little early, so we could start posting the next work in the series, by wermadashatters18. So make sure you're subscribed to the series for more HOTNESS! This has been such a fun adventure so far, and it's only going to get better!
> 
> xoxo,  
> curiouserncuriouser


End file.
